Simplify the expression. $(-3n^{4}+6n^{3})(-7n^{3})$
Solution: First use the distributive property. $ - 3 n^4 (-7 n^3) + 6 n^3 (-7 n^3) $ Simplify. $21n^{7}-42n^{6}$